Ulrik Krisk
Ulrik Krisk of Clan Krisk is the leader of the Journeyman Protectors, also known as the Cabur'alor. A veteran of many battles, Krisk was responsible for the execution of the Mandalorian foray into the Hutt systems from 18-23 ABY. During the reign of Mand'alor Var Gesrik'kyr, Krisk served as his chief bodyguard and primary advisor, and continues to act in this role under Mand'alor Lana Beumaryn. He is the great-nephew of Mand'alor Salun Krisk, the grandson of Salun's brother. History Early Life As a child on Concord Dawn, Ulrik was a member of the Protector Youth, a sub-adults' program aimed at training children in leadership and tactical survival, including martial arts and marksmanship programs. From a very early age he knew he wanted to pursue the Krisk tradition of serving in the ranks of the Journeyman Protectors. This came true when he reached the minimum age of 16 and enrolled in the Protectors officer program. After graduating as a Ver'alor, Lieutenant, in the Protectors, Krisk spent his first years patrolling the space around Concord Dawn as a border security officer. He regularly boarded ships and dealt with traffickers passing through Mandalorian space who hoped to use Mandalore's sovereignty to escape the tight customs laws of the Galactic Empire. His first combat action was in space in 1 ABY, boarding a YV-666 light freighter filled with sentient traffickers. Krisk earned high marks for his ability to kill or arrest all traffickers without any civilian casualties while executing a boarding action, all in his first ever engagement. Joining the Rebellion Krisk's career path suddenly changed in 3 ABY when Mandalore openly joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Though as an Alor'ad, Captain, he was only given command over several Pursuer-class patrol ships and Teroch-class cogs, he was expected to protect the border against a potential Imperial incursion that would almost certainly consist of heavy Star Destroyers. ''Cabur'alor'' Krisk's duties as commander of the Mandalorian Protectors often involved taking care of Mandalore Gesrik'kyr's affairs in his many absences. One such meeting took place early in 30 ABY, when Flai Beumaryn arrived in Keldabe to discuss the return of Clan Beumaryn to Mandalorian space after years of absence in Vaes Beumaryn's home territories. The meeting went far smoother than Flai Beumaryn anticipated as Krisk warmly received Clan Beumaryn back into the fold of the Mandalorian clans. Krisk granted the Beumaryns their ancestral homeworld of Onderon and its moon Dxun, and control over the Kuati shipyards in the fruitful hopes that their presence would "motivate" the Kuati nobles to produce warships for Mandalore. Jedi Prisoners Shortly after this, a Keldabe-class battleship arrived in Mandalore's orbit carrying Jedi younglings and Sol Kyrgalaar, a former Jedi and family friend to Clan Krisk. Soldiers from Clans Krisk and Kast took positions in front of the ship's docking ramp with Krisk and Mandalore Gesrik'kyr overseeing the prisoner extraction. Sol Kyr'galaar, an advisor to Mandalore Gesrik'kyr, revealed himself before the prisoners. Kyr'galaar suggested that the Jedi "prisoners" could be put to use in Mandalore's ranks as part of his attempts to establish his own Jedi Order, but Krisk was not swayed and ordered the Jedi taken to the brig. Kyr'galaar also requested to speak to Krisk and the Mandalore in private, but Krisk was called to the prison cells before the Jedi Master could reveal the purpose of his arrival: his rediscovery of the Darksaber. In the brig, Krisk discovered that the prisoners refused to cooperate and tortured them until Kyr'galaar arrived and forced him to stop; Krisk and Kyr'galaar argued in front of the Mandalore about the importance of the prisoners' lives. They were interrupted by the arrival of Clan Beumaryn starfighter pilots who volunteered to aid in the defense of Mandalore in advance of a New Republic attack. The Beumaryn pilots requested that Var adhere to a suicide-run tactic involves Bes'uliik starfighters ramming into Republic capital ships. Krisk did not support the plan, but against the counsel of both of his advisors, the Mandalore accepted Lana Beumaryn's proposal. This prompted Kyr'galaar to use a Jedi mind trick to change the Mandalore's mind; Krisk disapproved of his colleague using the Force to alter the Mandalore's opinion, but opposed the Beumaryns' tactic more and remained silent. Black-Eye's Feast outside Keldabe Family Tree Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Krisk